Sumanix
A completely human appearance, save for uniform and ugly tattoos and scarring over their bodies. Nothing is known by the galaxy at large about this species other than their propensity for brutality and psychic or elemental powers. 1. Rumors "Sumanix are cannibals." "I've heard that some Sumanix can breathe fire, and others can read your mind." "Sumanix aren't born, they just appear in the void." "Sumanix are dark gods of a forgotten age." 2. General knowledge Sumanix are known to be brutal, very angry, and usually very ugly, having many scars and tattoos on their bodies. It is thought that some of them have unusual abilities, such as elemental control and telepathy, though no case has been confirmed. The Reaver Cannibals are made up primarily of Sumanix. They look human in appearance. Their tattoo's are usually in a tribal or prison style, though some exceptions occur. 3. Racial Knowledge The Sumanix worship an ancient race they call the Ascended as gods. The Sumanix Homeworld is located in a Galaxy close to Ragnarok, but many are born on large ships that Clans of Sumanix fly around the Galaxy, searching both for more signs from their gods, and more technology to better the life of them all. The also seek to spread the teachings of The Ascended, but most things beyond that they should be worshipped are not taught to other races. There is a caste system on the home-worlds and mother-ships; The highest of these are Chosen, Sumani born with their powers already awakened. They hold the highest offices in most things, and are thought to be the Chosen sons and daughters of the Ascended, to lead their people to a better future. There are very few in this class. The middle and most numerous caste is the Awakened, Sumani whose powers have awakened. They are the "Normal" people of the Sumanix culture. The final and lowest caste is the Forsaken, Sumani whose powers have not awakened during the course of their life. They are thought to be forsaken by the gods, and thusly are seen as lepers in the society of the Sumanix. Every Sumanix that reaches the age of 16 gets given a ship and sent out into the void while in a cryopod with the ship auto-navigating them to a location unknown to them. They are tasked with finding a way back home any way they can. They often live on the edge of death the entire time, and usually their power awakens during this right of passage. Because of how important it is to Sumanix to get back home they see anything they find as theirs, whether or not its something that is currently being used or piloted by another. Those who make it back are considered an adult. Those Sumani who don't make it back often either die, or turn into a Cannibal to survive in space, eating anyone they come across. Eating other humanoids is a sin in the Sumanix culture, so they are outcast, and not let back on their home-planet or mother-ship. The reason every Sumanix undergoes this rite of passage is to both awaken their powers as well as to bring new resources into the community. They believe that the mining of planets to the core is wrong, and avoid mining planets entirely if possible, favouring salvaging the ships of others and mining asteroid belts. The mother-ships the clans use are made up of the hulls of thousands of ships welded together, and some area's of the ships are simply too dangerous to occupy for longer than necessary, and some are flat out deadly. The Sumanix own language has been lost, as they only had it before the Ascended came down to teach them. When the Ascended came, they taught the Sumani Galactic common. 4. High Level knowledge The Sumanix humble beginnings were interrupted by another races greed for power. Having once been from the same home planet as the Homo-Ordinarus, they were taken, along with another race, to be experimented upon. They were given powers through gene-manipulation, both splicing of other creatures, as well as simply taking the best traits from several, and removing the worst. The humans were marked by the Ascended to keep track of what group each was from. After the initial experimentation concluded the "Ascended" race retreated to orbit to watch these humans grow and cope with their new-found abilities. Most of the humans were not born with powers active, rather their powers awoken in times of need, such as when faced against some of the deadly wildlife. After a time, the humans had advanced to a tribal stage, with persons of higher power as the chieftains. They often fought among themselves, and the Ascended decided to interfere and came down from orbit. They stopped the warring with a show of force, and instead of simply thanking the Ascended, those humans began to worship them as gods. The Ascended did not know what to do, and tried to explain that they were not gods, and that they were just more technologically advanced, they told the humans about their experiment hoping to show them that they were not gods, but the explanation was far too much for the humans to understand, all that they did understand was what the Ascended called them, Pseudo Human Experiment, and that they were made by them. The humans began to cover themselves in tattoos and scarification art of the marks that some were given, to show their devotion to their gods. The Ascended took the humans from the planet they had been living on to one of their home-worlds, hoping to show them that they were not gods, but this failed, and as to not have to babysit a young race the Ascended left them there and disappeared from the Galaxy. This left the group of humans living in what soon became the ruins of the Ascended, trying to keep as much as they could in working order. While they could keep some of the technologies working, most of it ceased to work after a short period of time. As time went on the information they'd been told became more obfuscated by myths and legends, and less and less of them had active powers. This changed when another space faring race visited the planet, and decided to take it for their own. The humans fought hard, and as they did, more of them started to awaken their powers, eventually they forced the spacefaring race to offer a truce. During the meeting between leaders of both sides, the humans were asked what they were called. By this time the name they had been given had been changed by generations of storytelling, to Sumanix, and this is what they referred to themselves as. The next few hundred years were again peaceful, and as such the powers of the Sumanix became more and more dormant, this confused the elders of the Sumanix, but they knew not what to do about it. One day a young Sumanix boy slipped off an edge of one of the taller ruined structures, and before he hit the ground, his power awoken, and he managed to use it to survive. As the story of this came to the elders they realized their powers only awaken in times of need. To bring back their powers they started to send young Sumanix out of their villages to find something to bring back for the betterment of all as a rite of passage , this caused some of their young to die, but most of those who returned had their powers awakened. This became a tradition, and as the Sumanix grew technologically, it became more and more of an undertaking. Eventually they made it to being a space faring race, and were shown many of the advanced technologies most of the races used at that time. This again changed the tradition of the rite of passage, causing young to be sent out in a ship while in cryosleep for several weeks, then let out and forced to tr and find a way back home. Most sumanix that don't come back from the rite of passage either end up going mad and starving to death, or survive by eating whatever become available. Whether this be their own flesh, or anyone who has the misfortune of encountering them. This gave the Sumanix a reputation among the other races as being evil. Meanwhile, back on the planet the population increase cause a caste system to be formed, the top of which was Sumanix born with their powers awoken, the middle those who awakened during their rite of passage. and the lowest those who had not awakened during the right of passage. This last caste was looked down upon, as they were thought to be unfaithful to their gods. This changed however when one young Sumanix discovered a purple powdered substance in one of the ruins of the Ascended, he ingested some of it and within minutes his power had awoken. Ecstatic he returned to the elders with the powder, in the next week however, this young Sumanix became sick, and his power faded. In desperation he tried ingesting the powder again, this brought him back to health, but it was then clear that he would be dependant on the powder for his entire life. From then on Sumanix who make it back from the coming of age ceremony without their power activated, were forced to undergo a process that forces their power to activate. This process is painful and afterwards requires them to have a constant supply of Rammet be ingested into their system. Otherwise they will fall ill, have their powers malfunction, or just end up dying. A Sumanix's standing in their Caste is affected by what they bring back from their rite of passage. This has led to the Sumanix to consider what they find during the rite of passage theirs in their minds, even if its a ship being flown by another race. Soon the Sumanix outgrew the space on their planet and started building large ships that they would sent out to expand the reaches of their race. The ships were usually made of several salvaged ships welded together however they would fit, and as such are usually very ugly. This aesthetic has bled into Sumanix personal ships.Each of these large ships had hundreds of families on them when they were sent out, and they continued to grow as the traveled through space. Upon reaching the Galaxy of Tethis and meeting one “Incorruptible” A particular clan of Sumanix became torn by conflict, as some started to worship Incorruptible as a god. The main population of Sumanix do not however think of Incorruptible as a god. Examples of Sumanix names; Corvus-Leon Ransom, Pariah Crow. Sumani are humanoid, rare, and by definition reavers.